Secrets and Haunts
by absolutepoison666
Summary: What happens when Starfire and Robin hook up? What happens when the team finds out? Also what happens when starfire mysteriously faints and then the team finds out what happened?
1. Shocking Secrets revealed

I am a disclaimer, I do not own any of the Teen Titan Characters  
  
One day, Raven was writing yet another, good, but dark poem. Then  
Cyborg sat down and turned up the tv. Raven said, "Must you do that?  
That wretched noise is making me lose my concentration!" Cyborg  
replied sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sure that if you stopped being  
depressed and dark all the time, you wouldn't have to concentrate on  
that dark Shit. Just then, Raven and Cyborg heard screaming coming  
from the kitchen. When Raven and Cyborg entered the kitchen, there  
were pots and pans on the floor. Starfire was covered in sauce and  
macaroni. Obviously she was trying to get some macaroni out of  
the pan to eat. Starfire looked grossed out. Then she just burst into  
tears and flew to the bathroom to clean off. Then, Raven heard the  
door slam. Robin and Beast Boy walked in covered in snow. Beast boy  
was the only one smiling. Robin, grudgingly sat down on the couch.  
Just staring into space. Then all of a sudden, all of them heard a  
scream! It was coming from the bathroom. Raven remembered  
that Starfire went to the bathroom to clean off. Raven said "I bet  
that's Starfire, she might be in trouble judging from her scream!" The  
quickest to get up was Robin. Everyone noticed this, because he  
usually would think someone would be playing a joke or something and  
just stay where he was. When they arrived at the bathroom,  
Starfire was lying on the tiled floor. Her eyes were shut tight. But  
she was breathing slightly. Beast Boy cried, "Is Starfire dead????"  
Then Raven replied, "No, can't you see that she's breathing??" Then  
Robin said, "You guys can go, I'll take care of this whole crazy  
situation." The rest of the team didn't think anything of it though,  
because that's usually how Robin reacted to weird situations. All ways  
taking charge and being brave. An hour later, Robin came out  
into the living room, holding Starfire in his arms, like a baby.  
Cyborg said, "Any bad damage?" Robin replied, "No, but the bastard who  
did this will pay!" All of the team nodded. Then Raven said, "What  
exactly happened to Starfire?" Robin replied, " I think that whoever  
or whatever came into the bathroom and just knocked her out.. or she  
just fainted from dizziness. The next day, Starfire started  
to feel better. As soon as Starfire was well enough to talk, Raven  
asked her, "What happened in the bathroom? Starfire said, with less  
perk, "All I remember was that I saw a black figure and then I fell.  
Then all I remember is hearing Robin's voice. I don't know how I ended  
up on the floor though." After the talk with Raven, Starfire  
went up on the roof, and just sat and stared at the beautiful sunset.  
Then she heard the roof door open and shut, but she didn't look back,  
because she knew who it was. Then Robin sat down next to her. There  
was a silence for about 10 minutes. In the silence, Starfire  
remembered the times that she would sit up on the roof and find the  
constellations. Then Robin broke the silence. He said, " Do you  
remember what happened after you screamed?" Starfire said, "No, but I  
do remember seeing a dark figure, before I screamed. Then I heard your  
voice." Starfire, not knowing why, blushed. "I stayed behind  
and let the others sit in the living room. I tried to get you to wake  
up. But you wouldn't. At first I was scared that you wouldn't wake up,  
but then you started mumbling, so I figured that you would come around  
either later in the night or the next day." Robin said. As Robin said  
this, Starfire put her head on his shoulder. She was surprised that he  
hadn't moved when she had done so. Then Starfire said, "Thank you  
for helping me when I needed help most. I really app. but she couldn't  
finish her sentence, because Robin lifted up her head, looked at her  
and kissed her. Robin was surprised that Starfire didn't back away.  
The next day, when everyone was sleeping, Beast Boy turned on  
the Nintendo Game Cube. While he was playing a game, he heard Raven  
screaming in anger. Then he realized that he shouldn't have put the  
volume up sp loud. Just then, the Game Cube was lifted up by an  
"unknown" force and thrown across the room. Then Raven came Flying out  
at top speed. After screaming her lungs out at Beast Boy, she decided  
that she was hungry. So she went into the kitchen. There  
Raven found Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg already sitting at the table.  
Robin was extra cheerful this morning, and believe it or not so was  
Starfire! Raven found this suspicious and said, "Why are you two so  
perky this morning. Starfire replied, "Just glad to be alive!" Robin  
replied, "Just being happy as possible." Raven understood Starfire' s  
excuse, but didn't understand Robin' s. Then she remembered that both  
Starfire and Robin were alone on the roof last night. She said nothing  
more.  
  
A.N.- What does Raven think happened? Will the rest of theteam find out what actually happened, You have to read the next chapter to find out! 


	2. The Dark Figure

I am a disclaimer I do not own any of the Teen Titan Characters.  
  
In the middle of the night, Starfire got up and went into the kitchen. She felt an awkward feeling in her head, so she went into the kitchen to get aspirin and a drink. Down the hall, where the bedrooms were, Raven had gotten up. She bolted up. Raven didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Then everyone asleep was soon awakened, because Starfire was screaming in the kitchen again. Just like the scream when she screamed in the bathroom. Robin was the first one to hear it, because his bedroom was the closest to the hallway entrance. He ran out of bed and went outside into the living room. In the living room, he saw the black figure that Starfire had told him about. The black figure was translucent. It looked like it had eyes, but Robin couldn't make out if that was true or not. As soon as the dark figure came it had disappeared. So when Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg came out the dark figure wasn't there. When the team entered the kitchen, Starfire was standing up. Her eyes were wide with fear. At least she wasn't almost dead this time. When Raven asked what happened, Starfire didn't answer, she just said, "I can't tell you, there is only one person I can tell." Raven was shocked by this, but she understood. When everyone, except for Robin, left the kitchen, Starfire burst into tears. Robin took her hands in his to comfort her. He said, "It'll be all right, but, what did happen? I saw the dark figure before it left, but I didn't have time to talk to it to find out what happened." Starfire replied, "The dark figure is a ghost from the past. It said that it knew what happened on the roof two days ago. And it said that if I didn't go back to my planet by the next two days, it would tell my father what I have done!" Robin said, "Is that necessarily a bad thing?" Starfire replied, "Yes, it is bad, because I am not supposed to fall in love with a human. And if my father found out, he would surely get rid of me. He would lock me in a dungeon on my planet. No magic or strength of any kind could break the force."  
"When I was young, I was told these rules, but that night on the roof, I forgot that the whole earth surrounded us." Starfire said. Robin asked, "But there has to be some way that the cage can be broken. If there isn't, I don't know what I'll do without you!" Starfire replied, "There is one way, but I can't remember how. I put it in a journal when I was eight. Hold on I think I still have the journal. I'll go check." "Be careful!" Robin said. Starfire replied, "I will." And having said that, she flew to her room, in search of her journal. A half an hour later, Raven heard a scream of joy coming from Starfire' s room. Then all of a sudden, Starfire flew out of the room, clutching a journal in her hands. 


	3. The Cage and meeting the lock!

I am a disclaimer; I do not own any of the Teen Titan pplz!!!!!!  
  
At dinner, Starfire shoved her food down her mouth as fast as she could. She was going to read the journal. To find out what would open the cage. As soon as she finished, Starfire flew to her bedroom. She flew right into the door though, because it was shut. Then she opened the door and flew in. As soon as she got in Starfire locked the door.  
A half an hour later, Beast Boy was playing Nintendo Game cube, Cyborg was talking on the phone, and Robin was staring into space. Raven was in her room. She preferred to be left alone right now. When they heard a door slam, every one in the living room jumped. It was Starfire that had slammed the door. But she was smiling from ear to ear, literally. Cyborg was about to say, "Why are you so perky all of a sudden?" But then remembered, this is Starfire; no one else in the world could be as perky as her.  
When every one had left the room, but Robin, Starfire threw herself down on the couch next to him. Starfire said, "I found out what will open the cage! It's really easy! All you have to do is to guess the lock's name that's on the cage! And they usually name it something really easy!" Robin said, "Well that sounds easy enough, but will there be any guards around the cage?" Starfire replied, "No, because no one is smart enough to know how to open the lock. But now that you know, you can open it if they take me away!" After that sentence, Starfire didn't know what came over her, but she kissed Robin. Simple as that. But in fear that she might be taken away now, she stopped. Robin didn't have to ask why, because he already knew.  
At the stroke of twelve, Starfire went out into the living room and sat on the couch. About five minutes after she sat down, the black figure appeared, but this time Starfire didn't scream. She didn't need to. She knew what it was here for.  
The next morning, every one woke up to a good start, but when Raven came into the kitchen, Starfire wasn't there. Starfire was usually the first one in the kitchen. So, Raven was scared that something might have happened to her! When Beast Boy entered the kitchen the first thing that came out of his mouth, very loudly, was, "Where's Starfire, is she still sleeping or something?" Robin said, "No, I don't think she's sleeping, but I think I know where she might be. That black figure was from her planet, I remember her sister telling me about it. It probably took her away." After every one was dressed, they went to search for Starfire. But nothing came up. Then at about nine pm, Robin disappeared out of the house, he went to go and get a teleportation device to take him to Starfire's planet. When he got to a lab, where he knew there was one, he found it and turned it on. He entered the planet's name into it with the keypad on the side, and jumped in.  
At the planet, Starfire had been knocked out and put in a cage, just like she said would happen. When she woke up no one was around. No guards, no nothing. Only a lock on the door. And oddly enough this lock said, "If someone can guess my name I'll let you out, my name is your name, but if you say your name to the person who wants you out, I will not let you out. Do you understand?" Starfire replied, "Yes, I understand."  
  
To be continued.  
  
a.n. sorry about the a.n. on the first chappy, cuz it said that I would tell you what Raven thought happened on the second chappy. But this one's even better. Will update a.s.a.p! 


	4. The Saving

**A.N. I'm finally updating! hooray! well, hope ya like the chappy!**

After being knocked out, Robin found himself on the floor of some strange building. He saw many hallways and doors. So he wentto work and checked all of the doors. Getting closer to the last one, he found a door cracked open. When he opened it, he saw Starfire in a cage. Starfire looked up.

"Robin, you came, you really came! I didn't think you could make it. I was scared that you wouldn't make it in time. Starfire exclaimed.

"I was willing to make it on time even if it meant my life. The lock's name is Starfire. Plain and simple. You think I'm that stupid?" Robin said.

"Well, you guessed and you guessed right. I guess I have to let her go now. Click. Well, it won't be long until they het you in here again. The lock snickered.

Robin shouted, "We'll make sure it doesn't happen.

Then, Starfire and Robin walked out the door hand in hand. As they aproached the time machine, they heard a big clang behind them, and without hesitation, they jumped into the time machine. When they got back to the lab, they ran home to let everyone know that Starfire was allright. When they got back, they found everyone sulking on the couch.

"Hooray, Starfire's safe!"

"Welcome back."

"I was wondering if they ate you alive."

Robin and Starfire sat down on the couch.

"So now what are you two going to do. Leave us? Cuz i mean, we all know what's going on. So, is the team going to be broke up?" Cyborg asked.

Robin replied, "No, of course not. There is and allways will be the Teen Titans. We would never leave."

And just as plain and simple as that, Starfire kissed Robin.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW coooooooties!!!!!!!!!!"

**A.N. HOOOOORAY, i finally updated for those of you who were waiting. I'm sorry i kept you on the edge of your seat, well, this chappy does too, but i will finish with the 5th chapter maybe, or 6th. -**


	5. The Wedding

A.N. I'm updating again! By demand! Well, hope you like it!

I am a disclaimer, i do not own any teen titan characters.

As the team was sitting down, they heard a crash from the kitchen. When they went in the kitchen, there was the dark figure, but it wasn't floating, and it was cloaked. So, Beastboy went over and ripped off the cloak, only to find that it was Blackfire.

"Why sister, why would you do that to me. Woudln't you want to see me happy? I would like to see you happy!." Starfire cried.

Blackfire replied, "Because Starfire, when I came here before, I was to make sure that Robin was to fall for me. So i wouldn't be sacrificed to the cage. If I couldn't get Robin to fit in with me, then I would have to be sentenced to eternity in the cage. With no one to rescue me."

Just then, a skeleton cloaked in black came and grabbed Blackfire's arm.

"No, you can't take me! I don't deserve the cage! What did I do wrong? I only failed a mission!

"No, Blackfire, you deserve it. In my eyes you deserve it for trying to take one of the good things in my life. One of the very few good things. Starfire screamed.

**10 years in the future...**

"This is the first time I've ever worn a dress in my life. It's itchy. I don't like it. Why couldn't I have worn pants?" Raven complained.

"Because, this is their special day. You don't want to ruin it for them do you. And your the maid of honor." Beast Boy replied. "Oh look, here she comes"

Wedding music starts to play as Starfire walks down the isle.

Wedding goes on for about two hours.

Now you may kiss the bride.Robin kisses Starfire (heard from back AAAAAAAAAAAW)

A.N. hope you liked it. I'm finally fiished!


End file.
